Tron Andersen Wintrone (1840-1915)
Tron Andersen Wintrone (1840-1915) aka Tron Venterven. He emigrated from Norway to the United States in 1869. (b. January 5, 1840; Viker parish in Ådal, Buskerud, Norway - d. 1915; Dallas, Barron County, Wisconsin, USA) Name Seymour Wintrone (1924) writes: "What was originally surname Venterven became Wintrone and was used by this branch of the family. Others changed their's to Johnson and/or Anderson. Probably this is the reason for so few Wintrones today." The name came from the farm they were living on, 'Vinteroen'." Parents *Anders Eriksen *Gunnild Larsdatter (1807-?) Marriage He was married to Gunhilde Hazelhaugen (1847-1931). Emigration Both Tron and Gunhild emigrated in 1869 according to the 1910 United States Census. Children *Andrew Wintrone (1869-1926) who married Olia Brooten (1873-?) on May 25, 1895. *Gustave Wintrone (1871-1958), aka Gust Wintrone, who married Palma Ottilia Amundson (1877-1925) *Louis Wintrone (1872-1882) aka Lewis Wintrone *Martin Wintrone (1875-1882) *Randine Wintrone I (1876-1877) or Reudene Wintrone I *Reudene Wintrone (1879-?) or Randine Wintrone II *Louis Wintrone (c1880-1882) *Gina Wintrone I (c1880-1882) who married Charles Johnson of Ashland, Wisconsin. *Anna Wintrone (1882-1975) who married John K. Amundson (1881-1957) *Gina Wintrone II who married Charles Johnson *Theodore Wintrone (1885-1961) *Gilbert Wintrone (1888-1918) who died in World War I *Norval Wintrone (1890-1918) who married Tillie Olson (1885-1918) and they both died in the influenza pandemic in 1918 Dallas, Wisconsin The Wintrone family appears in the 1880 United States Census through the 1930 United States Census in Dallas, Wisconsin. Both Tron and Gunhild emigrated in 1869 according to the 1910 census. The 1910 United States Census says that they had 13 children with 7 living. The Wisconsin Death Index lists three children dying in the year 1882 under the name "Winteron" in Barron County. They should appear in the 1870 United States Census but they have not been found yet. Burial He was buried in New Scandinavia Lutheran Church Cemetery, Dallas, Wisconsin. Biography * 1970 church centenial: "Trone and Gunhild Wintrone homesteaded in Dallas Township in 1871. Their children were Andrew, Gust, Theodore, Anna, and Gena. ..." *Newton S. Gordon in History of Barron County, Wisconsin in 1922: "... the son of Trone and Gunhild (Hazelhaugen) Wintrone. These good people were born in Norway, and were there married. In 1869 they came to America and settled in La Fayette County, Wisconsin. From there they moved to Eau Claire, and in 1871 came to Barron County, and took a homestead in Section 12, West, Dallas Township. He erected a good set of buildings and succeeded in clearing up about 70 acres. Here he carried on general farming and dairying, until 1910, when he retired and moved to the Village of Dallas, where he continued to live until his death, October 16, 1915, and where his wife still resides. In the family there were five children: Andrew, Gust, Theodore, Anna, wife of John Amundsen, of Dallas Township, and Gina, wife of Charles Johnson of Ashland, Wisconsin. ..." Timeline *1840 Birth *1865 Norway Census *1869 Emigration from Norway to United States *1870 United States Census (not found) *1875 Charter member of New Scandanavia Lutheran Church Cemetery, Dallas, Wisconsin *1879 Land grant *1880 United States Census living in Dallas, Wisconsin *1900 United States Census living in Dallas, Wisconsin *1910 United States Census living in Dallas, Wisconsin *1915 Death Research *Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) for Findagrave starting on October 9, 2003. Updated by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) on February 15, 2011 with information from the tombstone and from the 1865 Norway census with his birthplace as Aadalen, Norway. *Ruth Wieland wrote on April 15, 2012: "I had the pleasure of visiting the family farm outside of Dallas, Wisconsin almost every summer. At that time, Hilda, Paul and Carl lived on the farm. I also knew Olga and Alma. Bennie, I met only once before he died. Frank, John and Gina were already dead. My Grandmother Clara told me many stories of growing up ... as did Hilda, Paul and Carl. As I think you know, Carl is still on the farm. I have seen and touched the land grant. None of the children had middle names. My grandmother stated that her mother claimed it was difficult enough to come up with the 10 names. (Also there were 2 or 3 miscarriages in that family.)" *Ruth Wieland on June 13, 2012: "Richard. Sorry to take so long on hunting done information but this was just loaned to me this past Saturday. I have a little something from the Maple Grove Lutheran Church -- the one that burned down about 2 years ago. Trond Wintrone is listed as one of the charter members of the church. (I am sending 3 scans from the book. The Hilda Wintrone from the directory is one of the 10 children. She lived on "the farm" her entire life. I remember her fondly and was truly saddened when she died on St. Patrick's Day 1979. My father's cousin who is from Dallas and now lives in South Milwaukee loaned me a copy of the centennial booklet from the church. (It is 37 pages in length and includes old pictures, history and other usual information.) Perhaps you have already seen a copy?" External links *Tron Andersen Wintrone (1840-1915) at Findagrave *Tron Andersen Wintrone (1840-1915) at Geni Images File:URN-NBN-no-a1450-kb20051109030202.jpg|1840 birth in Norway File:Wintrone-tron 1865 census original.jpg|1865 Norway census File:Wintrone scan001001.jpg|1875 as a charter member of New Scandinavia Lutheran Church File:Wintrone-trone land original.jpg|1879 land grant File:1910UnitedStatesFederalCensus 308777312.jpg|1910 US census File:Wintrone-Tron tombstone.jpg|Tombstone File:Wintrone-Trone bio.png|1970 biography Descendants *Andrew Wintrone (1869-?) and Olava X (c1870-?) **Bennie Wintrone (1902-1969)‎ ***Lloyd L. Wintrone (1936-2006)‎ *Gustave Wintrone (1871-1958) who married Palma Ottilia Amundson (1877-1925) **Carl Helmer Wintrone (1901-1993) *Lewis Wintrone (1873-?) *Martin Wintrone (1875-1882) *Reudene Wintrone (1879-?) *Louis Wintrone (c1882-1882) *Gina Wintrone (c1882-1882) *Theodore Wintrone (1885-?) *Gilbert Wintrone (1888-1918) *Norval Wintrone (1890-1918) and Tillie Olson (1885-1918) **Hazel Wintrone (1916- ) Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: Burials at New Scandanavia Lutheran Church Cemetery, Dallas, Wisconsin Category: People from Dallas, Wisconsin